Past Faults
by LencestuousSlurry
Summary: Len discovers that his best friend, Kaito, is inhuman. Unbeknownst to him, he is the same, belonging to a hidden organized mutation civilization, completely concealed from all human eyes. After they have a falling-out and are forced to cooperate, misunderstandings are mended and they end up romantically involved.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, you don't want to hurt him, do you?" a hand wrapped in a latex glove smacked the back of a man's head as he unceremoniously tossed an unconscious boy onto a bed in the corner of the Examiner's office, burying his face in the pillow as his limp body flopped onto its stomach.

"Oh, shut up, kid," the man rolled his eyes at the royal official's apprentice, a teenager with a bad attitude and a serious concern for those brought into the old man's care. Even if he was a child, though, he was strong, and the careless member of the Emperor's guard rubbed where he had been hit self-consciously, "This is a _serious_ matter, for grown-ups. Where'd the old fart go, he needs to give this kid a look-over."

"The Examiner is ill in bed," the apprentice explained with a bit too much pride, "I've been instructed to fulfill his duties while he recovers."

"Fine, you look at the little shit. His teeth are really damn sharp!" the guard grimaced at the indents in his tan skin matching the boy's pointed teeth.

"Wait out there, then, I need to wake him up," he shrugged towards the door as he reached for a syringe and kneeled to rifle through a cabinet of anti-sedatives. One vial was selected and pierced with a fresh needle, its contents retreating into the plastic canister of the administrant. The guard was long gone, disappeared into the waiting room outside.

"Hey, Yuuma, I need a favor-" another boy walked in, interrupting the procedure.

"Not now, Kaito, I'm busy!" the apprentice, Yuuma, growled.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be so grouchy!" the intruder chuckled, giving his friend a slight shove.

"I'm involved in official business at the moment, I can't have distractions," Yuuma sighed and waved his hand at the pristinely organized counter behind them. "Just wait over there, and for God's sake, be quiet!"

"Sure thing," the bluenette grinned and hoisted himself up, pushing a few instruments in a plastic container aside to make room.

"Thank you," the apprentice let out a relieved breath and scooped up the unmoving boy's arm, pressing and injecting the syringe full of an adrenaline stimulant into his wrist and dropping it quickly, stepping back to avoid the often violent outburst most patients experienced.

For a moment, nothing happened. Yuuma checked the vial he had used to ensure he had injected the correct substance, which he had. The reaction was usually almost instantaneous, but the boy didn't move for a full minute. Finally, with a spasm and choking gasp, though, the little blonde exploded into a screeching whine. His noises quickly escalated into a scream, though, and he bolted upright, digging nails into his own arms and legs and stomach. Kaito was stark silent as he stared in disbelief.

"Len?"

* * *

**Very short first chapter. I felt like some people might be bored with my hiatus, and since I've begun to wrap everything up, this tiny little piece seemed like it was ready to premiere! Normal chapters will _definitely_ be longer, of course. This is going to be the most complex, and possibly longest, story I have ever written. Almost for sure. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed planning it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You know him?" Yuuma asked, distracted as he struggled to restrain the frantic boy writhing in pain communicated by agonized screams.

"Yes, I do! What's wrong with him, why is he acting like that?" Kaito had slid back onto his feet, joining his friend in the battle to confine.

"He must be having an adverse reaction to the medication, hold him down. Keep him still while I find a painkiller!" the apprentice released his gloved hands from Len's arms, leaving only Kaito's body pushing the blonde into the cot to keep him down.

"Len, you have to calm down!" he clamored in one of the least reassuring voices possible, only making the whining child scream louder.

"What's going on in there?" the guard growled from outside. "If that kid is hurt when I return him, I'll lose my job!"

"Shut up and get the Examiner!" Yuuma glared up at the hulking man suddenly filling the doorway, growling as he scanned the pristinely organized shelves under the counter, sending countless bottles and vials to their shardy linoleum death. The guard blinked, oddly intimidated by the young apprentice, and scampered towards the elderly man's private quarters.

"Is it that bad?" Kaito called from the other side of the room, nearly suffocating Len with a tan hand over his mouth as he turned to view his friend's progress with the bottles.

"It might be, I can't find any painkillers strong enough! I hope he knows at least one, poor kid sounds miserable!" Kaito looked back down to Len and moved his hand a smidge so he could breathe better.

"What if there aren't any?" Yuuma's reply was cut off before it began as a graying, wrinkled old man stomped into the room, his blue bedroom slippers muffling the sound of his steps as he tugged on a white lab coat and snapped a mask over his mouth just in time to shield a cough.

"What's happened, Yuuma?" his voice was low and gravelly, doubly hard to make out through the mask.

"He was out cold and I gave him the standard anti-sedative! I don't know what's making him act this way!" Yuuma stood from his knees and gave his superior a proper bow before addressing him, gesturing to the squirming, screeching child between Kaito and the wall.

The Examiner's thick gray eyebrows knit and his eyes moved so he appeared to frown behind his mask. He motioned Kaito aside momentarily and looked Len over carefully, humming curiously as he locked the boy's head to the wall and examined his bloodshot blue eyes. He screamed louder and kicked harder than before, managing to land a good hit into the Examiner's stomach and make him fall back to the floor with a solid thud and slight joint crack in his knees.

"Yuuma, there is no painkiller strong enough for this patient!" he declared only a moment later as Kaito helped him to his feet. "The only solution is to knock him out again!"

"Yessir!" Yuuma cried, slightly confused but loyal to his duties. He bent back to the drug cabinets. "Which do I use for something like this?"

"We don't have anything of the necessary caliber," the old man huffed as he regained his footing. "Guardsman, I'm going to need your-"

"You're going to hit him?!" Kaito choked and dove to cover the petite boy as he groaned and squirmed.

"Of course not, that would be unprofessional!" the physician chuckled and held out a hand to the guard. "I'm going to need the drug you used to capture him in the first place."

"Yes, sir!" the guard slapped a half-full glass bottle into the frail old man's trembling hand.

"Yuuma, a rag?"

"R-right!" he fished one from a cabinet and handed it over. "But why would he carry something stronger than what we stock...?"

"I'll explain in just a moment," the Examiner emptied the vial into the rag, thoroughly saturating it. "All of you, hold your breath!" he held up the struggling blonde's chin as he forced the wet rag to cover his nose and mouth, holding it down firmly against his skin. For a moment, the boy took quick, deep breaths, eyes looking like they might pop as his entire body froze. Only a second or so later, he lay motionless against the wall, mirror image of a corpse. His skin was sweaty and pale, eyes sunken in, barely breathing. His eyes remained painfully open, his lips drained of color.

"Now, Yuuma, to answer your question. I'm afraid this particular narcotic is quite specialized. It is only safe to use on upper-five classes, and it is the only thing strong enough to restrain a class three. As you can see, it was not able to knock him unconscious. Rather, he will remain paralyzed for anywhere from half an hour to three hours," the wrinkled old man explained calmly as Kaito's eyes widened and Yuuma's jaw dropped. "Please dispose of this rag as though it were toxic." he dropped the wet rag into Yuuma's gloved fingers.

"Len is a class _three_?" Kaito looked about to pass out.

"If I examined his blood sample correctly, absolutely. He has off the chart levels of multiple C3 tracer compounds, as well as all of the signs we look for in humans to determine if they could be runaways or missing agents. There is no doubt in my mind."

"But a class _three_? I've known him for seven years and not _once_ has he seemed like a cold-hearted killer!" the Examiner grimaced.

"Contrary to popular media," he pulled his mask from his mouth, "Not all of the high classes are vicious and cruel. They spoon-feed the lower classes stories of ruling-class manifests who were seen as perfect fits for their duties."

"Sorry, Mr. Examiner, sir," Kaito hung his head, realizing his low class ignorance had offended the class 13, far above his own. Not only was the Examiner of a very high status, but his age and experience also placed him among the most highly respected adults in the entire Quarters.

"I don't expect to hear anything like that from you again," he turned to eye Len's reportedly conscious corpse. "Now, we have plenty of tests to finish before he comes to. Boys, let's get to work."

* * *

**Alright, I'm pretty happy with the favorite/follow count on the first chapter! I haven't checked the stats yet, but I'm sure I won't be disappointed. A few more reviews would be nice, guys! Hope you enjoyed this (admittedly short) second installment, and that you're looking forward to more! I'll explain everything pretty soon, don't worry~**


End file.
